


Take Flight

by soulswimmer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Angst, M/M, Moving, aweekofkagehina, day 3: move, loads of angst hahahahaha, sugawara being a mother as per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulswimmer/pseuds/soulswimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama makes an announcement regarding his whereabouts. One that will change the team permanently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to Look After You by The Fray helps with the last part.  
> This fic was inspired completely by this piece of fanart: http://babyshouyou.tumblr.com/post/114322764395/zrgsec  
> Don't worry, this isn't the end. Expect one more chapter whenever I feel like it. This was for A Week of Kagehina, day 3's prompt was Move.

If Hinata were to describe Kageyama, he would choose words like “temperamental” and “terrifying” and “demanding”. His team mate’s constant need to improve and for Hinata to improve seemed to be never-ending. Therefore, it seemed logical enough for Hinata to be suspicious of him. Something was off about Kageyama, he had decided. Practices felt different. He was more quiet, more self reserved. Hinata had missed 3 tosses, failed a couple of serves, and accidentally hit himself in the face with a volleyball countless times in under a couple of hours. Yet there seemed to be a much calmer reaction, if any to it. He looked distracted and nervous, which in return, made Hinata distracted and nervous.

“Oi, Kageyama! Pass me my water, will ya?” he called. The dark boy look startled, but nodded quietly and tossed the bottle at Hinata, who caught it with ease. How bizarre, no scowl or “Get it yourself, idiot”.

They were practicing their usual quick throws while other practiced serves. Hinata  leapt in the air, enjoying the feeling and the rush, and went in for the spike. He swung his arm back and waited for the ball, which was taking a bit. However, the ball came too late, and Hinata went crashing down to the ground, almost taking the net with him.

“You okay, Hinata?” Suga called, and others piped up. Hinata gave a thumbs up, but turned to Kageyama.

“My bad.”

“Yeah, your bad, Bakayama! You could have killed me!” Hinata shrieked provocatively. Kageyama shrugged and muttered an apology, to Hinata’s shock. Not responding to Hinata’s instigation was one thing, but an apology? Outrageous.

“Hey, what’s with you?” Hinata stared suspiciously at Kageyama and waved his hand in front of his teammate’s face. Kageyama swatted his hand away and gave him a pinched glare.

“Stop waving, dumbass!” Kageyama protested. Now that was much more like Kageyama, but he still seemed distracted. “Don’t piss yourself over one missed toss, I’ll give you better ones.”

“Whatever you say!”

Practice continued like this. Kageyama passed to Hinata, who hit almost every shot he was given, but would occasionally toss a glance at Tobio suspiciously. Though he wouldn’t admit it to his face, Hinata felt a twinge of worry in the back of his mind, and it wasn’t the first time feelings  like this had occurred. Hinata’s mind had begun to clear up, the more time he spent with Kageyama. He found his mind going haywire every time he saw his team mate smile, or made an attempt to be more encouraging. At first, Hinata was convinced that he was deathly ill, and needed medical attention. However, as time passed, he discovered that the reason for the weird fluttery feeling in his stomach was much, much worse than a deadly disease.

 

Needless to say, Hinata couldn’t shake this big stupid crush on his big stupid setter.

  
  


“Hey, Sugawara wants to practice setting, why don’t we take this outside?” Kageyama interrupted his thoughts. Hinata mentally slapped himself out of a daze and nodded.

“Sure!” he responded, following Kageyama faithfully. The sun was just beginning to set outside, and the weather turned out to be perfect for practice. The pair tossed back and forth in comfortable silence, Kageyama occasionally providing constructive criticism to Hinata’s receives. Sure, he was improving, but it still wasn’t enough for tournaments and real matches. comments like “The ball won’t move this slow in a match” and “Focus on where the ball will land” were shot at Hinata, and he responded with enthusiasm. This routine went on for 20 minutes, until Hinata caught the next ball he was thrown.

“Let’s go inside now, Nishinoya promised he’d show me some moves!” Hinata said with eager eyes. Kageyama nodded.

“Whatever. They’re probably just normal things he gave weird names to.”

Hinata shrugged and headed towards the gym, dropping the interaction.

 

“Uh -- Hinata, hold up,” Kageyama said, breaking the silence. Hinata stopped and looked back at him. His teammate’s posture had suddenly become very reserved, and his eyes were glued to the ground. Hinata’s heart caught in his throat. Oh God… Is he..?

“I need to tell you something.”

Hinata’s face flushed red, and his heart pounded in his chest. It couldn’t be. Was Kageyama going to confess to him?

Hinata silently thanked his lucky stars, he knew he wouldn’t ever build up the confidence to say it himself. On the other hand, he felt like vomiting up butterflies, and his dark haired friend didn’t look as though he was doing much better. His teeth were gritted, shoulders hunched, it looked as though he were in physical pain.

“Well, spit it out already!” Hinata tried to say normally, but it came out as a nervous squawk. “Get on with it!”  
“I’m moving to France.”

….

“You’re… what?” Hinata froze as his rushing blood turned to ice. Well, so much for confessing.

“I’m leaving. I have less than a week, and then I’m going to France,” Kageyama said through gritted teeth. His hands trembled with frustration and sorrow. Hinata, meanwhile, was left clueless and in shock.

“What do you mean? You’re joking right? You’re not good at those Kageyama, thi- this isn’t funny.”

“I’m not joking. My mother got a job transfer, and she insists that we come with her. I’m leaving, and that’s that.”

Hinata clenched his fists and glared with fury up at Kageyama. He didn’t know what to feel. Protests swam through his head. What about the team? What about nationals? Why was he so cold about this? And what about him? Didn’t Kageyama care about him?

 

“I- I don’t believe this! You’re leaving us,? And why so soon? Why now?!” he yelled. Kageyama stiffened, turned around and began to walk away. Hinata, meanwhile, boiled with anger. “So that’s it?! You’re just gonna abandon the entire team?! What about your quick throws, huh? Who’s gonna spike those?!” He screamed in desperation and marched after Kageyama. His teammate whipped around, fury and misery glinting in his eyes.

“You think I want to do this?! I didn’t want any of this, but it’s happening! I’m moving to Europe and there’s not a goddamn thing we can do about it!”

 

Anger melted into anguish as Hinata felt his throat tightening up and stinging in his eyes. Tears welled up in his eyes, taking Kageyama by surprise.

“B-but I don’t want you to leave,” he whispered, choking on a sob. Kageyama’s pinched features settled into a more surprised expression. He had prepared himself for an emotional reaction from the team, and especially Hinata, but he couldn’t have prepared himself for him to break down into tears.

“I- I know,” he said simply, quietly. Everything went silent with the exception of Hinata’s shaky breathing and sobs, his face buried in his hands. “I don’t want to either.

“C’mon,” he said, awkwardly patting Hinata’s shoulder. “Dry up, I have to tell the rest of the team, you don’t want to embarrass yourself, right?”

“Alright,” Hinata said, wiping his nose. He plodded behind Kageyama half heartedly to the gym in silence. This had to be a dream, right? People don’t just up and leave forever. Not when their team needed them so much. Not when Hinata needed him.

He glanced up at Kageyama in front of him, and wondered how many more times he would see that number on his back.

  * \-    -




 

Hinata chose to stay outside while Kageyama made his announcement, which the setter respected. He sat on the steps, hugging his knees and tried not to listen to the sound of dread in his friend’s voice, followed by a series of gasps and shrieks of protest from Tanaka and Nishinoya. Apparently Coach Ukai and Takeda had been informed days ago, so arrangements in positions were already made. Hinata put his hands over his ears when Ukai confirmed the announcement, and mumbling followed.

“Hey, where’s Hinata?.... Oh, oh I see. Yeah,” Hinata managed to hear Sugawara say quietly. He groaned quietly and squeezed his ears even tighter. He didn’t want to hear it, not again.

 

A few minutes followed, and Hinata heard footsteps from behind him. The gym was closing up, and the team began to trickle out. Some mumbled hello’s and “You heard, huh?”

“I can’t believe Kageyama is betraying the teeeeeeam,” Tanaka blubbered, followed by Nishinoya, who was in the same state. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were quieter, but solemn, Asahi dabbed tears from his eyes, and Daichi had his arm slung around Kageyama’ shoulders, as per usual, trying to bring in optimism. He asked about the trip he’d be taking, the school he’d be attending, the whole nine yards.

“Hey!” Tanaka called out suddenly, and the attention shifted to him. “You all know what this means, right? We gotta throw a goodbye party before Kageyama leaves!”

Kageyama blushed. “Th- that really isn’t neces-”

“Of course it’s necessary, bro! Who’s in?!” Tanaka bolstered. The team cheered in response, even Hinata, who could still feel a lump in his throat. “We’re gonna make this the biggest volleyball blowout you’ve ever seen!”

 

\-- -- --

 

Four days blew by fast, Hinata had discovered. Kageyama, who was usually more introverted, was out and about with all of the team members at all times. They wanted to make as many good memories as possible before his time with them came to a close. Hinata’s usual teasing battles with him had held up, though there was sadness behind both boys’ eyes. They had decided to walk around after practices a bit, and Hinata would ask about volleyball, and Kageyama’s new life in France. Terms like “I’ll miss you” and “Things won’t be the same when you’re gone.” were avoided, but were all that Hinata could think. And at times, they’d accidentally walk rather close, and Hinata’s fingers would brush against Kageyama’s, causing him to pull away. He didn’t need any more thoughts of how Kageyama’s hands would feel in his, thank you very much.

 

The day before Kageyama would head to Tokyo was the day set for the party. Tanaka had taken care of the whole thing, at his insistence. The location was a local park, decorated with balloons, enough food to feed multiple volleyball teams in the very least, and of course, a volleyball net in a sandbox.

Nishinoya announced himself as the one most eligible to control music, which consisted of a funky genre that Hinata couldn’t quite identify. Ukai and Takeda had even arrived, bringing drinks and plates for the food. Naturally, many of the boys had drifted towards the volleyball net, Kageyama included. For a goodbye party, everyone seemed to be in relatively good spirits.

“Kageyama! One more one more one more!” Hinata called out excitedly. The volleyball flew up at record-setting speeds, but the boy spiked it nonetheless, producing cheers from the others.

“Hey, careful not to get a mouth full of sand again, Hinata,” Tsukishima smirked from the side lines.

“Don’t make me force you to taste some too!” Hinata yelled back, sticking his tongue out at the other boy. Calls from the picnic tables, however, drew his attention away. Asahi had arrived, with the biggest pot of spaghetti he had ever seen. The site was flocked immediately, and plates were filled.

“I didn’t know you cooked, Asahi-san,” Kageyama remarked, demolishing the food on his plate. Asahi blushed.

“Oh yeah! You haven’t truly lived until you’ve had Asahi’s spaghetti!” Daichi piped in, already getting seconds. Suga and Tanaka nodded in agreement, their mouths full of food.

“I just wanted to give you some before you left. After all, none of the first years have had anything that I’ve made,” Asahi said with a smile.

The party went on as such, and the gang ran around and indulged themselves, until the sun dropped below the horizon, and only the warm light of miniature lanterns that someone had hung

up remained. The team danced to Nishinoya’s music until their bodies gave out, and each boy was slung over a picnic table.

 

And slowly, as the night progressed, team members began to trickle out. Not before giving Kageyama their phone numbers, addresses, and all possible contact information.

 

“Come back and visit when you can!” Asahi crushed Kageyama with a hug, hiding tears.

 

“Please don’t forget about us! Call me every single day!” Tanaka sobbed, and then proceeded to deck Kageyama in the arm affectionately.

 

“You jackass! You’ll never find a better libero than me, don’t forget that!” yelled Nishinoya.

 

“You’re always welcome back at Karasuno,” Daichi added, giving his usual fatherly smile.

 

“You were a valuable teammate. Come back soon or something,” Tsukishima sighed, but gave Kageyama a fist bump and a small smile. Yamaguchi followed up with a hug and a good cry. The coaches gave Kageyama handshakes and a pat on the back.

 

“We’ll all miss you terribly. Remember to keep in touch,” Suga hugged Kageyama tightly, and rustled his hair.

 

This continued with all team members, until it was just Hinata and Kageyama. The loud techno music that had been playing before was gone. In its place buzzed a softer ballad, cutting through the silence. Thoughts of slow dancing with Kageyama lingered in the back of Hinata’s mind.

“So…” Kageyama murmured. “I was wondering…”

“Yeah?”

“I’m gonna head out tomorrow morning. Why don’t you, uh, why don’t you come out and help me - you know, finish up?” he mumbled.

“Are you asking me to help you pack? I didn’t take you for the lazy type.”

“I’m not asking that!”

“Ooooooooh! Kageyama’s lazy!” Hinata hollered.

“Shut up! Am not!” he protested, pinching Hinata’s cheeks.

“Lazy Kageyama!”  
“Ugh, oh my god just be there tomorrow morning you don’t have to pack!” he yelled. Hinata stopped teasing him, but laughed.

“Fine, I’ll be there!” Hinata said. The two stayed a while longer to throw away garbage and clean up, before parting ways for the night.

 

  * \-     -




“So tell me why you’re leaving today again?”

“I head to Tokyo today by car. We’ll end up staying the night there, and then our flight will take place the following day.”

“And your school?”  
“I’ll be attending a school for people who don’t quite speak French fluently yet. After all, it’ll take me a while before I can even order food.”

Hinata laughed. “I can imagine you tripping over your words just trying to get a snack! Oh man, if I could see that!”  
“Well I’m glad you’re not, you’d just embarrass me!”

 

The chilly morning air blew gently over the countryside as Kageyama and Hinata walked around the block of the setter’s neighborhood. The car was packed, and both of his parents were busy inside finishing up. The two boys decided that they had time to kill, and both walked as slowly as possible, as though they were trying to slow down time.

“I’m going to have to work my ass off now,” Hinata whined, making light of his friend’s absence. “I can barely spike with you tossing, I really don’t know what I’ll do now that you’re leaving.”  
“Don’t be stupid,” Kageyama huffed. “You’re the best decoy, with or without me.”

Hinata smiled, and looked at the ground. He could already feel his chest begin to swell.

“Well, I’m gonna have to get used to not being invincible.”

Kageyama didn’t reply to that, but walked on in silence. Many thoughts swirled in his head. Of his parents, of France, and how well off he’d be in a brand new volleyball team. Most of all, he thought of Hinata. Yes, they could always message each other, but there were so many other ways they connected, all of which would be destroyed by his leaving.

“Tobio! We’re going to head out soon, say goodbye!” a sweet voice called out, belonging to his mother. Kageyama stopped dead in his tracks, Hinata by his side.

“This is it,” Hinata said, a lump in his throat.

“Yeah. Try not to crash and fail without me, yeah?” Kageyama scoffed, trying to make light of the situation. His heart caught in his throat when he looked down, however, to see Hinata’s shoulders bobbing up and down.

“Hinata-” he said, reaching out, but not touching the boy. Tears poured down Hinata’s cheeks, as he lunged forward, and crushed Kageyama in a hug. Kageyama was shocked at first, his arms sticking out awkwardly, not quite touching Hinata. He then became angry. Angry at Hinata and his contagious sadness. Angry at his parents for moving him. Angry at himself for letting it happen. And very angry that he was making Hinata cry. He felt his fists unclench, and brought a hand up to his face, and tried to cover the tears that overflowed his eyes.

Hinata sobbed and cried into Kageyama’s chest, and the setter clung on to him for dear life.

“I- d-don’t want to be not in-invincible!” Hinata sputtered.

“I know,” Kageyama replied, no longer trying to stop the tears. “I know. I know, I know, I’m s- I’m sorry.”

The two stood for a while, holding each other and releasing the misery that had been there for days. Hinata’s sobs became more tame, and Kageyama became more quiet, and just rested his head in Hinata’s hair.

“I wish you could stay,” Hinata whispered. Kageyama nodded.

“I know. But I have to go.”

Reluctantly, Kageyama detached himself from Hinata, but gripped his hands tightly. Hinata looked into his eyes with mourning, but fiery eyes.

“I’m going to see you at the Olympics!” he proclaimed suddenly, to Kageyama’s surprise. “And I’m gonna kick your ass, understand! I’ll finally win and I’ll be the best volleyball player you’ve ever seen!”

Kageyama’s puzzled face melted away, and he gave Hinata a determined smile.

“We’ll see about that. I’m already great, and I’m sure the Europeans will make me even better. I’ll be sure to beat you into the ground, Hinata. Just you wait.”

“You bet I will!” the redhead challenged. Words of farewell clung in Kageyama’s throat.

“I’ll see you then, Hinata.”  
“Yeah!”

And with that, Kageyama turned, and walked to where his parents waited. Hinata watched him walk away, and climb into his car. He watched as Kageyama Tobio put on his seatbelt, and was driven away. He watched the car zoom down the road, until it was out of sight. And Hinata Shoyou felt his defiant smile slip away. It was only a mask, a thin and frail mask that hid sorrow and grief and confusion and heart break.

A hand on Hinata’s shoulder caught his attention. He behind him to see Sugawara, dressed in a coat, scarf and a sad smile. The boy had been walking around that morning, and just happened to catch site of the two saying their goodbyes. Once more, Hinata’s lip quivered and his eyes welled with tears as Suga wrapped the younger boy in a hug.

“It’s okay, Hinata,” Suga assured, rubbing his back gently. Hinata gave out and fell to his knees, Suga following and whispering words of comfort. They both kneeled on the ground, Hinata completely enveloped by Sugawara’s warm embrace.

“No,” Hinata choked on a sob. “It’s really not.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: WOW LOOK AT ALL THOSE KUDOS, THANK YOU! If you'd like, I made a playlist for this on 8tracks, and it's already gotten 61 likes! Let's see if we can get it to 100!! http://8tracks.com/thebeeselbows/my-baby-shot-me-down


End file.
